1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements to a craft stand, and particularly to a craft stand provided with a bracket to secure the stand in a position proximate to the user's lap while the user is in a sitting position. More particularly, the present invention relates to a craft stand mounted on a swivel base attachable to various bracket configurations for supporting the craft stand upon a user's lap. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a craft stand having a base plate or platen mounted upon a universal joint and with means for engaging legs depending from a craft hoop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Craft hoop assemblies generally include two concentric hoops or rings (an inner hoop and an outer hoop) for holding material such as fabric in a taut position over a center opening so that craft work, such as stitching with needle and thread, may readily be performed. Typically, the inner hoop has a fixed diameter and the outer hoop has an adjustable diameter. Material upon which work is to be performed is placed across the inner hoop. The outer hoop is then placed over the material and around the inner hoop. The diameter of the outer hoop is then reduced, typically by tightening a clamping mechanism associated with the outer hoop, such that the outer hoop fits snugly against the material and inner hoop so as to hold the material between the two hoops.
A variety of stands have previously been developed for supporting work pieces or craft frames, such as stretcher frames, embroidery hoops and the like, in predetermined positions. These stands generally allow a user to support the work piece or craft frame on the stand so that the user has both hands available to perform the desired craft. In addition, it is often preferable for the user to work in a sitting position with the work piece upon or proximate the user's lap.
The means used for supporting various work pieces and craft frames on a craft stand should be versatile enough to support, hold or secure various types and sizes of work pieces and frames. The means for supporting these work pieces and frames should also allow the work piece or frame to be supported in the user's lap and in a wide range of orientations. In addition, the means for supporting the work pieces and frames must function to securely hold the work piece or frame while in use and in a variety of positions without damaging the materials of the work piece and of the craft, and without causing fatigue to the user.
While performing craft work on material secured between the rings of a craft hoop, it is often necessary for the user to access the space below, as well as the space above, the material held between the rings for manipulation of a needle relative thereto, e.g. as with cross stitching or needlepoint. Having to constantly maneuver the craft hoop while performing the craft work to gain the appropriate access can be tiresome. Therefore, a craft stand should be provided with open sides to allow access to the space below the craft hoop. Many previous stands were limited in the ability to position the work piece proximate to a user's lap and were further limited in the ability to position the work piece in a wide range of orientations.
Various craft hoops are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,158,153; 5,722,191; 5,555,653 and 5,287,640; and a craft stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,143.